


[Podfic] Sauver les gens, chasser les monstres, une affaire de famille

by Andy podfic (AndersAndrew)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, French Characters, French clichés, M/M, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/Andy%20podfic
Summary: "Et maintenant, tu as l’image des frères Lefaucheux qui écoutent “Antisocial” sur les routes de Bretagne, coincés dans leur vieille DS et qui s’apprêtent à partir en chasse contre des Korrigans qui terrorisent un village."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sauver les gens, chasser les monstres, une affaire de famille](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467549) by [mariesondetre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariesondetre/pseuds/mariesondetre). 



[Lien](https://clyp.it/2b3zkph4)


End file.
